Dead Promises
by TheWerewolf
Summary: Après l'avertissement de Rousseau, des choses étranges se produisent sur le campement. Mais quand la mort frappe l'un des survivants...
1. L'avertissement

**Dead Promises**

**Note: **_Salut à tous! Alors je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours, mais je suis en manque totale d'inspiration:( Alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une autre pas totalement différente mais dans le même style: fantastique. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour le sabotage de l'histoire, mais bon c'est une fic et pas un épisode lol. Alors je verrais si je dois continuer à publier l'histoire en fonction du nombre de review parce qu'elle me semble moins bonne que la précédente... Enfin bon, à vous de constater! Je préviens déjà qu'il y aura beaucoup de morts dans cette fic si je la continue (Bah oui ca fait partie de l'histoire;) Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers sur la saison 2 même si je modifie légèrement l'épisode final . Pas d'explications rationnelles comme dans la série et tout le tralala... Bon je vous laisse lire l'histoire mais n'oubliez de me dire ce que vous en penser!_

**Résumé: **Après l'avertissement de Rousseau, les autres débarquent sur le campement. Qui sont-ils? Et surtout que sont-ils...

**L'avertissement**

- Les Autres arrivent… Vous avez trois choix…Courir, vous cacher ou mourir…

Tels furent certaines paroles de Rousseau, échouée depuis seize ans sur cette île maudite. Pourtant, malgré la gravité avec laquelle elle les avaient prévenus, personne ne semblait la prendre au sérieux. Non, les gens la prenaient pour une folle, ils pensaient qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire de toute pièce, dans l'unique but de se faire remarquer. Mais ils se trompaient, une erreur qui allait bientôt leur coûter la vie et celle de leurs amis.

Pourtant quand le bateau destiné à sortir quatre personnes de l'enfer avait disparu comme par miracle en une nuit, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions… Disparu n'était pas le bon mot, car ils avaient retrouvé le bateau échoué le long du rivage, détruit en mille morceaux. Mais aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé. Rien. Aucune trace permettant de savoir par quel moyen le radeau s'était retrouvé là. Il aurait pourtant fallu une trentaine de personnes pour réaliser un tel exploit et une trentaine de personne, ca ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de l'île.

La réaction de Michael fut presque la même que la dernière fois, excepté que l'accusé n'était pas Jin mais Rousseau. Une autre raison pour que celle-ci ne se montre plus à découvert et reste cachée dans la jungle. D'un autre coté, cette situation arrangeait bien Jin qui pourrait maintenant rester aux cotés de sa femme à qui il avait promis un amour presque éternel.

Walt aussi semblait content bien qu'il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son euphorie lorsque son père était présent.

Sawyer quand à lui était juste au bout de l'exaspération, étant donné qu'il avait donné cher pour être à bord de l'embarcation.

Bref, un climat de mauvaise humeur régnait sur l'île car celle-ci était contagieuse comme la peste l'avait été à un certain moment.

- C'est complètement illogique ! Comment mon radeau aurait pu se retrouver dans cet état, à cet endroit là, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? s'énerva Michael pour la unième fois de la journée. Tout le monde avait eu droit à son opinion et bien qu'en tentant de le rassurer, le noir persistait à penser qu'il avait été victime d'un coup monté.

- Peut-être que Rousseau sait ce qu'il s'est passé, le résonna Sayid une dixième fois. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de la tuer sans preuve valable l'accusant du coup, elle ne serait probablement en train de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé…

- Qui ca pourrait être d'autre ? Hein ? Tout d'abord elle se ramène avec ses grands airs, un flingue en mains en disant que des personnages imaginaires vont bientôt débarquer et tous nous tuer, et puis, elle essaye de nous faire croire que ces mêmes personnages ont foutus mon bateau en l'air sur le rivage !

- Si tu lui laissais le temps de parler…

- Et qu'est-ce que Jack pense de ca, lui qui a réponse à tout ? demanda brusquement Michael.

- Lui et Locke sont en train de la persuader de leur donner de la dynamite pour la trappe, expliqua Sayid. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, arrêter de passer tes nerfs sur moi ?

- Mouais désolé, marmonna le jeune père. Et de quelle trappe tu parles ?

- Ha, tu n'es pas au courant ? Dans ce cas demande à Locke, il sera mieux t'expliquer que moi la situation…

Avec un certain soulagement, l'irakien constata que Michael venait de faire demi-tour et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la jungle. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Shannon s'empêtrer avec ses nombreuses bagages pour aller l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit.

Hurley observait depuis un bon bout de temps Locke et Jack en train de convaincre Rousseau de les conduire jusqu'à la dynamite, dorénavant objet de motivation totale. Visiblement, les deux hommes ne réussissaient pas très bien leur mission de persuasion.

- C'est notre seul moyen, Danielle, essaya une dernière fois Jack. Vous ne voulez quand même pas avoir la mort de quarante personnes sur la conscience ?

- J'ai déjà celle de mes coéquipiers et cela me suffit amplement, persista la française. Bien, alors je vous conduirez au Rocher Noir vous qui insistez tant. Mais à une seule condition…

- Laquelle ? demanda Locke qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

- De faire comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais connue. Et en aucun cas, d'essayer de me retrouver. C'est bien clair ?

Locke et Jack s'échangèrent un regard, surpris par la demande de la française. Il acquiescèrent tout de même d'un signe de tête avant de partir se préparer pour le voyage.

Kate regardait Sawyer en train de défaire ses bagages qu'il avait soigneusement préparées pour le voyage auquel il ne pourrait malheureusement plus assister. Quand il pensait qu'il s'était disputé avec Michael et Kate rien que pour une maudite place qu'il n'obtiendrait quand même pas, un profond sentiment d'exaspération s'emparait de lui.

- Vois quand même le bon coté des choses, tenta de le rassurer Kate.

- Et il est où le bon coté des choses ? rétorqua Sawyer.

- Je sais pas, fais preuve d'imagination…

- Ha, je crois que j'ai trouvé un avantage : ca ne pourrait pas être pire !

- Ca dépend les points de vue…

- Quels points de vue ? Moi qui croyait être débarrassé de ce doc pendant le restant de mes jours… Et de toi, par la même occasion, ajouta-t-il en la voyant pouffer de rire.

Cette réplique fit taire la fugitive qui continuait de l'observer silencieusement.

- T'aimes bien me mater, hein ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, je pensais à quelque chose…

- Qui a rapport avec mes fesses ? continua Sawyer.

- Non…En fait je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si…non, laisse tomber…

- Si les secours nous trouvaient ? acheva-t-il en se redressant. Et si c'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver avec la justice à tes trousses ?

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire, fit Kate d'un air amusé. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas mieux de rester ici, enfin, pour moi…

- Et tu risques quoi si on te retrouve ?

- Passer le reste de ma vie derrière les barreaux…

- C'est si grave que ca ? T'as quand même pas tué quelqu'un ?

- Si ce n'était que ca…

- Hé attends ! T'es quand même pas un serial killer ou un truc dans le genre, s'inquiéta soudain Sawyer.

Kate se contenta de lui lancer un regard mystique qui ne laissait paraître aucune expression capable de trahir son secret.

- Tu me vois moi, en serial killer ?

- J'ignore ce dont tu es capable…

Kate baissa la tête devant ces mots. Oui, les gens ignoraient ce dont elle était capable et elle prenait ca comme un avantage, même si elle détestait faire peur aux autres. En silence, elle se leva, ignorant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur et partit à la recherche de Jack, espérant que lui au moins, ne la craindrait pas.

Charlie et Claire, tout comme les autres personnes logeant encore sur la plage, préparaient leurs affaires pour le grand déménagement vers les cavernes. La plupart des gens étaient déjà en route, ce qui paniquait encore plus Claire qui n'arrivait à préparer ses bagages et garder le bébé en même temps. Charlie était déjà occupé avec ses affaires à lui, et la jeune maman ne voulait une fois de plus le déranger pour des bêtises.

Une fois le bébé changé, Claire se dépêcha d'emballer ses vêtements, tout en essayant de calmer son fils qui avait brusquement éclaté en pleurs.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, intervint Charlie qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Donne-moi tête-de-navet, je vais le calmer…

- Merci, répondit Claire en déposant délicatement le bébé dans les bras de Charlie. Heureusement que tu es là sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait toute seule…

- Chut, murmura Charlie en berçant lentement le bébé pour essayer de le calmer.

A l'horizon, on pouvait clairement apercevoir le ciel s'assombrir, signe qu'une tempête ne tarderait de passer. Les rayons du soleil furent aussitôt cachés par d'inquiétants nuages sombres, ce qui attira l'attention de bon nombre de personnes.

- Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas se ramasser la pluie au voyage, signala Charlie.

- Je sais, Charlie ! Je vais le plus vite dont j'en suis capable mais je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu !

- Je sais, je sais…

Le regard mal assuré, Charlie regarda Claire faire les derniers préparatifs pour le départ. Il avait pourtant demandé une arme à Sayid mais celui-ci avait refusé, malgré l'insistance de l'ancien drogué. De toute façon, temps qu'ils étaient avec les autres rescapés, ils ne risquaient mais si jamais ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver seuls, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver… Ethan avait déjà réussi à les enlever tout les deux, ces amis pourraient en faire la même chose s'ils se tardaient trop…

Comme prévu, la tempête ne tarda de tomber, arrosant de ses flots les migrateurs qui essayaient vainement d'échapper à la pluie froide. Fort heureusement, la plupart des gens étaient presque arrivés à destination. Claire et Charlie furent ainsi les derniers à arriver, complètement trempés et gelés. Claire avait enveloppé le bébé dans une couverture, le protégeant de l'eau et du froid. Charlie avait abandonné une bonne partie de leurs bagages en cours de route mais l'important était qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

A l'autre bout de l'île, on pouvait entendre les murmures inquiétants envoyés par les âmes des victimes égarées. C'était un signal, un signe que les Autres approchaient… A travers le bruit du martèlement de la pluie sur le sol, on pouvait entendre la voix de plusieurs enfants chantant ce même refrain…

-_ Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il y est pas, il nous mangera pas._

Il n'y avait aucun enthousiasme dans ces paroles, juste une certaine monotonie non contenue. Le refrain s'arrêta à la quatrième fois alors qu'une lance coupa l'air avant de venir s'écraser dans le dos d'une première victime qui gardera cette chanson en mémoire, comme le verdict de la mort qui l'engouffrait à l'instant où la lance lui traversait l'abdomen.

D'autres objets traversèrent l'air, répercutant des bruits de chutes d'homme ou de femmes mortes. Seize personnes venaient de perdre la vie en quelques secondes tandis que leurs camarades encore vivants courraient à travers la jungle, échappant ainsi à leur destinée…

Alors que des personnes perdaient la vie à l'autre bout de l'île, Jack, Locke, Hurley et Rousseau étaient sur le chemin vers le Rocher Noir. Ils avaient été rejoint par Kate quelques minutes plus tôt qui avait tellement insisté pour les accompagner que Jack avait pour finir cédé à l'empêcher de venir. C'était donc dans une atmosphère morose que notre groupe d'aventuriers se frayaient un chemin à travers la jungle, suivant les indications de la française. Outre la pluie qui leur gâchaient la vue à plus d'un mètre, l'obscurité était tellement présente qu'on se serait cru en pleine nuit d'hiver. Le bruit lassant de la pluie fut soudain interrompu par un rugissement effrayant qui déchira la jungle entière.

Comme si Rousseau semblait avoir prévu cette attaque, elle se mit à courir, laissant sur place le reste de la troupe.

Les arbres s'écartèrent mais l'obscurité empêchait quiconque d'apercevoir quelque chose. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Jack couru à la suite de Rousseau, Kate à ses trousses. Hurley s'apprêta également à les suivre mais Locke l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Reste immobile.

Se sachant très mauvais physiquement, Hurley n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir à l'ordre de Locke. Et comme il était venu, le monstre invisible sembla faire demi-tour, laissant ses présumées futures victimes sur place. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le monstre abandonna Kate, Jack et Rousseau, loin de là.

Ceux-ci continuaient leur fulgurante course à travers la jungle, ne se laissant guidé que par leur instinct. Après cinq minutes de course effrénée, Jack fut attiré par quelqu'un à l'intérieur d'une barrière de bambou, que Kate ne tarda à suivre. Le quelqu'un s'avérait être Rousseau qui leur fit signe de se taire. Jack hocha la tête tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Kate était collée contre la paroi de bambou, les yeux rivés en l'air dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chose tant crainte ces derniers temps.

Le rugissement passa au dessus d'eux, avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la jungle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Kate à Rousseau.

- Un système d'alarme, répondit la française en rechargeant son arme.

- Un système d'alarme ? Pour protéger quoi ? demanda Jack.

- L'île… Assez discuter maintenant, il nous faut reprendre la route avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Où sont Locke et Hurley ?

Comme s'ils avaient entendu la question, Locke et Hurley apparurent à travers les branchages. Le chasseur de sangliers avait un léger sourire figé sur le visage et quiconque ayant été dans cette situation l'aurait pris pour un fou.

La pluie cessa soudainement, comme elle était venue mais les nuages ne disparurent pas pour autant.

- Nous y sommes bientôt, signala Rousseau en tête de file.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle les arrêta, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sous les regards impressionnés de ses accompagnateurs elle ajouta :

- Voici le Rocher Noir…

Un immense bateau se tenait au milieu d'un espace dépourvu d'arbre avec la mention « Black Rock » inscrite à l'encre rouge à l'arrière du navire. Le bateau semblait dater d'il y a longtemps d'après le style dans lequel il était construit. Trop impressionnés par cette merveille, ils ne virent pas Rousseau faire demi-tour pour les laisser à leur besogne.

- Hé ! Où allez-vous ? demanda Jack en l'arrêtant.

- Vous m'avez demander de vous conduire à la dynamite, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant libre à vous de décider qu'en faire mais n'oubliez pas notre contrat…

- Laisse-la partir, affirma Locke. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle…

Mais à l'instant où il prononçait ses mots, une gigantesque explosion retentit à travers la jungle, les propulsants quelques mètres plus loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une immense déflagration se propagea aux alentours du bateau tandis que des débris de bois brûlé retombaient lourdement sur le sol dans de petites étincelles.

Le Black Rock venait d'exploser devant leurs yeux. Encore dans les vapes, Jack se releva tant bien que mal et mit une main devant son nez pour ne pas inhaler la fumée noire qui se dispersait dans l'air ambiant. Il se précipita sur ces camarades pour vérifier si ceux-ci n'étaient pas blessés mais plus de peur que de mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kate bien que la réponse paraissait évidente.

- C'est impossible, murmura Rousseau qui regardait le bateau brûler, les yeux écarquillés se terreur.

- Ca a explosé, ajouta Hurley.

- Visiblement quelqu'un ne veux pas de nous aujourd'hui…

- Ou quelque chose, ajouta mystérieusement Locke

Ils attendirent que la fumée se dissipe avant d'aller explorer les lieux dans l'espoir de découvrir le pourquoi de l'explosion.

- Faites attention, prévint Locke. Il peut toujours rester des débris de dynamite sur le sol et ce serait très fâcheux de perdre une jambe maintenant…

- Euh…Ce sera sans moi alors, fit Hurley, mine de rien en allant s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Et juste au cas où…Si l'un de vous perd une jambe, je fais quoi ?

- Personne ne perdra de jambe, assura le médecin. Et si c'est le cas, prépare toi à courir pour chercher de l'aide.

- Ha, c'était juste au cas où…

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! lança Kate en faisant signe aux autres de venir.

Jack, Locke et Rousseau avancèrent prudemment à travers les débris pour rejoindre la fugitive qui regardait sa trouvaille avec un certain dégoût. Il y avait en effet quelque chose à terre ; un corps carbonisé à quelques mètres de l'explosion. Il était entier, signe qu'il n'était pas directement impliqué dans l'événement.

- Il y avait des squelettes à l'intérieur, cela pourrait très bien être l'un d'eux, signala Rousseau.

- Si vous faites exploser de la dynamite à coté d'un squelette, j'espère que vous obtiendrez un résultat tout aussi différent à moins d'avoir affaire avec un alien, expliqua Locke avec un sourire mystérieux. Non, je crois pas que ce monsieur a fait sauter ce bateau, à moins qu'il ne nous espionnait, ce dont je doute…

- Et comment il aurait fait ca ?

- Avec une mèche tout simplement…

- S'il avait utilisé une mèche, il aurait largement eut le temps de sortir, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas vu qu'il s'est fait carbonisé et pas explosé, constata Kate. Tu penses que ca pourrait être quelqu'un que l'on connaît ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Jack.

- C'est un des leurs, s'exclama Rousseau, le visage livide de peur.

- Un de qui ?

- Des Autres…

- Vous allez finalement nous dire qui sont ces fameux autres ? dit Jack qui commençait à perdre patiente. Pour qu'on puisse au moins bous préparer à ce qui nous attends ! Nous avons des armes…

- Les armes ne serviront à rien, répliqua Rousseau. Je vous ai déjà énoncé vos trois choix et l'utilisation d'une arme ne figure pas parmi ceux-ci !

- Ethan est mort par balles, ajouta Locke.

- Ethan ?

Le peu de couleur restant sur le visage de Rousseau se volatilisa et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur qui lui donnait l'air d'une folle.

- Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire à son sujet ? demanda Jack.

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, je vous ai averti maintenant à vous de décider si vous m'écouterez ou non. C'était un avertissement et si vous n'en prenez pas compte, vous serez condamnés…Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, la française abaissa son arme et partit dans la forêt, les laissant méditer sur leur sort.

_Voilà alors je précise que les personnes tuées dans ce chapitre sont les survivants de la queue de l'appareil (Ana-Lucia et co.). _

_TheWerewolf_


	2. La mort frappe à la porte

**Dead Promises**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Carbyna : _**_Merci pour ta review ! Et dis-moi t'es pas inscrite sur le forum Lost-France ? Mais je pense ne pas me tromper à moi que ce pseudo ne soit prit deux fois ;) Merci pour tes encouragements, contente que tu aimes ma fic ;)_

**_Nepenthes :_**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Michael sera moins drôle dans ce chapitre, forcément vu ce qui lui arrivera… Et non, cette fois-ci pas de Charlie/Claire :p Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un autre couple en vue qui fera son apparition plus tard dans l'histoire où Claire est impliquée mais Charlie héhé no comment ! Oui les autres massacrent les autres à coups de lance comme dans la saison 2 :) Et pour tout te dire, je n'ai vu qu'un seul film avec Stallone : Day Lights un truc comme ca, enfin bref ;) Merci encore pour tes encouragements !_

La mort frappe à la porte 

Guidés par Locke, Jack et le reste de la troupe revinrent aux cavernes sans aucune grosse difficulté. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de franchir la barrière de roche que Sayid se précipita sur eux :

- Vous avez entendu l'explosion ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- On l'a même vue, ajouta Jack

- Quoi, c'était vous ?

- Eh bien, on a réussi à convaincre Rousseau de nous conduire à la dynamite, elle nous a emmené au Rocher Noir.

- Celui représenté sur la carte ?

- Oui

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bateau pirate, du moins, c'est ce qu'on pense. On pas eu le temps de le visiter, il a explosé…

- Quelques secondes plus tard et nous ne serions plus de ce monde, ajouta Kate qui suivait la conversation. On l'a échappé bel…

- En tout cas, on peut dire que ça s'est entendu sur toute l'île. Au moins maintenant, tu pourras enlever l'idée de faire sauter cette trappe de la tête.

- On trouvera un moyen de l'ouvrir, affirma Jack.

- Alors comme ca, l'explosion ne t'as pas suffit ?

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de marcher et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Si quelqu'un a fait explosé le Black Rock, c'est justement pour nous empêcher de prendre la dynamite, et tout ca parce que quelqu'un dans cette jungle veut nous empêcher de quitter l'île. Autrement dit, l'ouverture de la trappe serait une possibilité d'évasion, expliqua Jack.

L'irakien soupira, ne sachant que répondre.

- Espérons que tu as raison…

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude, sans aucune bizarrerie quelconque. Les rescapés revenant de la plage passèrent leur temps à déballer leurs affaires et à se construire un nouveau « chez-soi » tandis que les personnes déjà installées essayaient de se rendre utile de quelque manière que ce soit. Après une petite discussion avec Jack, ainsi qu'un dîner en sa compagnie, Kate prit le temps de remettre au point sa petite arnaque consistant à se forger une nouvelle identité grâce aux documents appartenant à des personnes déjà décédées. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant de son statut de fugitive, la seule chose qu'elle risquait en continuant était de se ramasser des regards réprobateurs de ses congénères.

- Ce n'est pas en faisant ca que tu t'attireras la sympathie des gens, dit une voix derrière elle.

Kate ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, elle avait reconnu la voix de Sawyer.

- Tu peux parler, toi, de t'attirer la sympathie des gens, répondit-elle hâtivement. Ils sont morts, ils n'ont plus besoin de ca…

- C'est la jeune maman qui va pas être contente, dire qu'elle a passé tout son temps à retrouver l'identité des défunts…

- Je pense qu'elle a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, répliqua Kate agacée.

- Tant qu'on est dans le sujet, tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, mis la main sur mon portefeuille ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire avec ton portefeuille ? Au rappel, je suis une fille donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de me servir de tes paperasses…

- Fais comme tu veux Tache de rousseur mais si jamais je viendrais à trouver quelque chose m'appartenant dans tes affaires, crois-moi que ca ira mal ; que tu sois une fille ou pas, ça m'est égal…

- Bien, approuva Kate.

- Tu peux faire ton sourire d'ange, ça ne sert à rien maintenant qu'on sait ce que tu es…

- Très bien.

Kate était restée calme et continuait son occupation comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait que Sawyer essayait de la provoquer et visiblement le jeune homme semblait abandonner devant le manque de réaction de sa victime. Il se tut donc, continuant à observer Kate qui semblait être habituée à la falsification de documents.

* * *

Michael râlait toujours dans son coin, regardant Walt en train de jouer avec Vince. Tout le monde semblait faire comme si tout était normal, il pouvait même dire qu'il était le seul à se préoccuper de la façon dont le bateau s'était retrouvé sur le rivage. Après tout, excepté lui et Sawyer, les autres semblaient plutôt heureux de la situation. Perdu dans ses pensées, Michael était à part des autres, adossé contre un arbre dans un endroit sombre que la lueur des torches n'éclairait même pas. Il observa Kate un moment…Quand il pensait qu'elle avait essayé de l'empoissonner… Il n'était bien sur pas au courant que c'était Sun qui avait fait le coup, afin que son mari reste auprès d'elle, Jack avait omis de le lui signaler. Et puis, même si le médecin le lui avait fait savoir, l'entêtement de Michael n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses, alors mieux valait en rester là…

Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. L'atmosphère était léger et l'air ambiant frais comme l'air des montagnes. Les premières étoiles illuminaient de leur lumière le ciel bleu marine qui s'étendait à l'horizon, donnant l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec la mer. La mer, il ne pouvait la voir d'où il était, non. A sa gauche, il pouvait entendre les bavardages des rescapés et apercevoir les torches qui éclairaient les alentours des cavernes. Tandis qu'à sa gauche, la seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers l'obscurité était l'entrée d'un étroit passage qui menait sûrement à l'intérieur de la forêt. Michael eut la soudaine envie d'aller faire un tour, mais sortir en fin de soirée dans ces conditions n'était pas très prudent…

Et puis, s'il s'en allait, ce n'était que pour quelques minutes et pas très loin du camp… Son attention fut attirée par un bruissement de feuilles, venant justement de l'endroit dans lequel il aurait voulu s'aventurer. Pas de quoi en faire une affaire, ce n'était qu'un bruissement, probablement un animal qui passait par là…

Le cœur de Michael fit un bond dans sa poitrine au moment où il crut apercevoir, à la faible lueur des torches, une silhouette humaine. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir. Il n'y avait qu'un être humain capable de se tenir de cette façon.

Encore sous le choc de cette apparition soudaine, il se leva lentement et scruta la forêt en plissant les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir à nouveau cette fine silhouette. Chose demandée, chose due ; l'ombre repassa, comme pour l'inciter à la suivre.

- Qui est là ? demanda Michael d'une voix paniquée.

- A qui tu parles ? demanda Walt qui l'avait entendu s'adresser aux arbres.

- Personne. Il y avait quelqu'un là, expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt l'étroit passage.

- C'est peut-être Monsieur Locke, dit Walt, indifférent.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Locke est là, répliqua sèchement Michael.

En effet, Locke était assis quelques mètres plus loin en tailleur. Son regard croisa celui de Michael qui se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard du vieil homme.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Pardonne-moi fiston, j'était dans la lune…Tu disais ?

- Je disais que j'étais fatigué. Je peux aller dormir ?

- Oui bien sur, vas-y, je te rejoindrais…

Le garçon obéit et partit se coucher, la laisse de Vince en main. Michael le regarda rejoindre les autres et se passa une main sur le visage, se disant que lui aussi, il serait grand temps qu'il dorme. Comme avertit de ses intentions, la brise se transforma en bourrasque, éteignant les flammes se trouvant à proximité de Michael. Personne ne semblait avoir aperçu cet étrange phénomène… C'était comme si l'île elle-même avait voulu l'isoler des autres mais Michael enleva tout suite cette idée de la tête, n'étant pas superstitieux.

Il jeta un regard dans les alentours et fut une fois de plus surpris en apercevant de nouveau une silhouette humaine, se tenant entre deux arbres, une main posée sur l'un d'entre eux. A la première vision, il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une femme mais en y regardant bien, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, non, il la connaissait…

- Suzan ? demanda-t-il, incertain, à celle qu'il pensait être la maman de Walt.

Non, tout cela était complètement illogique, Suzan était morte il y a plus d'un mois ! Le temps qu'il se répète cette information dans la tête, la femme était déjà partie et, sans se poser une question de plus, Michael la suivit en courant, ignorant encore que cette apparition serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait de sa vie…

* * *

Il ne devait pas être plus tard que sept heure du matin lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition, éclairant de leur lumière orangée l'immense étendue de forêt verte présente sur l'île. Kate ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ayant bien envie de repiquer un petit somme. Elle constata avec surprise qu'elle était la première debout, ce qui lui donnait le temps de se préparer à l'abri des regards accusateurs. Elle fourra une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, le mit sur le dos et s'apprêta à partir faire un tour sur la plage.

- Pas très prudent de partir seule dans la jungle, constata une voix.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, elle remarqua que Sawyer était réveillé et la fixait en haussant les sourcils.

- De toute façon que je sois ici ou là-bas ne changera rien, on est tout de même tous en danger donc autant profiter de nos derniers instants…

- Ho, tu parles comme si on allait tous mourir ! En plus, ça tombe bien, j'avais justement envie de me dégourdir les jambes, ajouta-t-il en lassant rapidement ses chaussures. En fait, on va où ?

- Rectification, c'est où je vais et pas on… J'ai envie d'être seule.

- Ho, Kate besoin de solitude, qu'est-ce qui va pas ma puce ? Viens tout dire à tonton Sawyer…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître à travers les feuillages.

- Hé ! Attends ! cria-t-il en courant pour la rejoindre. Où tu cours comme ca ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, marmonna Kate.

- Avant ça te dérangeais pas les balades avec moi dans la jungle, tu semblais même apprécier…

- Oui, ça c'était avec que tout le monde me prenne pour un monstre…

- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux toujours c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclama-t-il en évitant les branches que le passage de Kate renvoyait vers lui.

- Toi tu pardonnes tout à tout le monde, j'avais oublié, ironisa la fugitive. C'était comme si moi, je racontais tout de ta vie : le meurtre de tes parents, l'histoire de la lettre que tu gardes sur toi pendant des années… Là, les gens auraient eu fameusement pitié de toi…

- Que tu le dises à quelqu'un et…menaça-t-il.

- Et tu vas le dire à ta maman ?

- Je t'interdis de…Sawyer ne trouva pas les mots pour répliquer, chose rare chez lui.

- Alors pour que tu te taises, par exemple, il faut que je parle de ta mère, c'est ca ?

- La ferme !

C'était comme si toute la forêt entière lui avait obéit, même les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux personnes se toisèrent d'un regard dur.

- Je ne voulais pas, commença Kate. Excuse-moi, j'étais énervée, je…

- Laisse tomber, la coupa Sawyer en reprenant la marche.

Kate le regarda avancer un moment avant de le rejoindre au pas de course. Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à la plage où un magnifique soleil orangé tenait lieu de paysage. L'endroit était charmant, la mer avait un léger teint rosé et les nuages blancs formaient de formes régulières dans les airs. De petites vagues venaient s'écraser sur le rivage entraînant avec elle l'écume des fonds marins. Il n'y avait personne, la plage était déserte, seuls quelques débris restant de l'avion jaugeaient le sol au sable doré.

C'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'elle avait vu depuis leur arrivée ici. Même Sawyer semblait impressionné.

- Ca te dirait un bon bain ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Malgré les mauvais souvenirs remontant à leur dernière baignade, Kate accepta sans broncher. A mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la mer, le paysage se faisait plus large, leur donnant l'occasion d'observer de plus belles choses, notamment l'arrivée des vagues à leurs pieds. Kate resta là, les yeux fermer, savourant l'odeur de la mer qui lui dégageait les voies respiratoires tels l'inhalation d'eucalyptus. Sawyer quand à lui, venait de repérer quelque chose près des rochers se situants à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. La silhouette d'une personne debout. Cependant, impossible de déterminer si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. En plissant les yeux, Sawyer pu constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une femme, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle semblait pourtant bien petite pour être une femme mais après tout, cela était peut-être du à la distance qui les séparait. Les cheveux noirs flottant dans le vent, la fille semblait les observer. Kate n'avait à priori rien remarqué mais quand Sawyer tourna la tête pour le lui dire, la femme avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace hormis ce qui semblait être un paquet noir à terre.

- Quoi ? demanda Kate qui venait de ramasser un coup de coude de la part de son compagnon.

- Il y avait quelqu'un là, répondit-il d'un ton incertain en pointant du doigt les rochers dans lesquels il avait vu la silhouette.

- Il n'y a personne, constata la fugitive, tout de même intriguée par le comportement de Sawyer.

- Oui mais elle est partie, expliqua-t-il avec le même ton d'incertitude dans la voix. Elle a déposé quelque chose, je n'ai pas rêvé…

- On dirait pourtant…

Sawyer ne l'écouta davantage et partit en courant rejoindre la forme qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un paquet. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les détails de la forme se dessinait dans les rochers. En y regardant bien, c'était un homme qui gisait à terre…Un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Le visage figé, incapable de faire un geste, Sawyer resta là, fixant le corps de Michael. Il ne tarda d'être rejoint par Kate qui plaqua une main contre sa bouche, retenant un cri, en ayant la même vision d'effroi que le jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'il est…commença-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sawyer, le visage pâle. Il… Il faut chercher Jack…

- Oui, réussit à dire Kate sans pour autant bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y !

- Et toi ? Tu ne viens pas ?

- T'as jamais vu les films d'horreurs ? Si je pars avec toi, en revenant, le corps aura disparu et on nous prendra pour des tarés, expliqua Sawyer à voix basse.

Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit en courant vers les cavernes sous le regard encore choqué du jeune homme. Après l'avoir perdue de son champ de vision, il reporta son attention sur Michael qui semblait bel et bien décédé. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace sur la place, excepté les leurs lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Hors si Michael était là, c'était que quelqu'un avait apporté son corps ici mais à moins de voler, la personne aurait laissé des traces de pas sur le sol… Il se rappela de la fille qu'il avait aperçue juste avant la découverte, elle ne s'était tout de même pas envolée ? C'était impossible…

Il s'assit dans le sable, observant les vagues qui s'écrasaient machinalement contre la paroi rocheuse avec un bruit tellement répétitif que cela en donnait mal à la tête.

Sawyer observa l'horizon qui avait maintenant perdu tout son charme, comme si le ciel reflétait l'ambiance actuelle, le deuil.

_Bah si Sawyer mettait son petit cerveau en marche, il aurait déjà trouvé la réponse à ces questions, même Columbo aurait déjà trouvé lol ! Y a pas de magie à ca, juste de la réflexion mouhahahaha ! Bon d'accord j'arrête mon délire. Tout compte fait je crois que vais la continuer cette fic, elle me plaît bien à écrire…_

_TheWerewolf_


	3. Hallucinations

**Dead promises**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Carbyna: **Alors c'est toi l'auteur de la super fic sur Jack et Kate? tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense alors ;) Kate est ton perso préféré? Ca tombe bien c'est l'un des persos principaux de ma fic avec Jack et Sawyer...Merci pour ta review kiss!_

_**Nepenthes: **Comme d'habitude c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews! Contente que tu l'aprécies j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres! Et oui pas de Charlie/Claire pour cette fic... Charlie je lui réserve quelque chose de spécial et pour Claire bah, quelqu'un de génial (enfin pour moi ;) Sinon je reprends quelque éléments de la 2ème saison... Alors qui est la femme brune qui a déposé le crps de Micke? Bah c'est tout simplement une fille et tu verras niark niark! Bon aller niveau hallucination, les persos seront servis dans cette fic, difficile même de distinguer reve et réalité... Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite!Kiss!_

_**Chapo: **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aprécieras toujours autant la suite ;) Kiss à toi!_

_**Note:** Rah je suis trop contente... Contente de quoi? Bah j'ai eu mon coffret de Lost que j'ai du aller chercher en France étant donné qu'il ne sort en Belgique qu'en décembre... Et en me repassant les premiers épisodes, devinez quoi? Bah Hurley chantait la même comptine que dans ma fic! C'est génial parce que je m'en rapellais plus donc la surprise pour moi... Ouais bon, vous, vous vous en fichez royalement lol. Mais Kate et Jack vont s'embrasser donc Sawyer va devoir se taper le sergent je suppose, à moins qu'il ne reste un éternel célibtaire :D Bon Ok j'arrête avec mes feux de Lost...et voilà la suite!_

**Hallucinations**

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux, sortant d'une nuit sans rêves alors que les rayons du soleil venait de faire leur apparition dans les cavernes. Certaines personnes étaient éveillées mais ne semblaient enclin à mener d'autres activités que d'observer leurs compagnons dormir. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la source, avec l'intention de se rafraîchir un peu le visage.

Il faisait tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler mais ce silence fut bientôt interrompu par l'arrivée précipitée de Kate qui débarqua dans les cavernes, la respiration haletante comme si elle venait de courir vingt kilomètres. Le visage livide de peur et les membres secoués de tremblements incontrôlables, elle observa les alentours avant de foncer sur Jack dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Certaines personnes grognèrent au passage de la fugitive avant de tendre l'oreille dans l'espoir qu'une bride de conversation leur parvienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est…Michael, dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Michael ? Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? demanda le médecin qui commençait tout doucement à s'inquiéter face au comportement de la brune.

- Non…Non, il n'est pas blessé, répéta-t-elle pour bien enregistrer l'information. C'est…pire… Il faut que tu viennes, Sawyer est avec lui…

- Sawyer ? Conduis-moi là-bas.

Kate ne se fit pas prier et prit Jack par le bras avant de l'emmener de force vers l'étroit passage qui menait à la plage, sous les regard interrogateurs des personnes qui venaient d'écouter leur conversation ;c'est-à-dire presque tout le monde. Les plus curieux mais aussi les plus soucieux, tels que Sayid, Charlie ou même Walt, ne tardèrent de les suivre, accompagnés par d'autres spectateurs qui suivaient la scène depuis le début.

* * *

Alors que la mer avançait lentement vers la forêt avec un mouvements de flux et reflux, Sawyer était toujours assis sur un rocher, non loin de l'endroit où gisait le corps maintenant sans vie de Michael. Il arrivait des fois où la monotonie du quotidien s'interrompait inexorablement, sans qu'on puisse en déceler le moindre signe avant-coureur. Si seulement ces fois-là se faisaient plus rares… Combien d'événements étranges s'étaient produits ces derniers temps ? Plusieurs dizaines voir plus… Il aurait fallu une bien longue liste pour tous les énumérer, à commencer par ce miraculeux crash d'avion auquel aucun être humain n'aurait normalement survécu. Il y avait aussi eu la disparition de Claire qui avait engendré une perte partielle de sa mémoire. Fort heureusement, cet enlèvement n'avait eu aucun effet négatif sur la naissance de son bébé ; naissance qui avait eu lieu alors qu'une autre vie s'en allait… 

Sawyer se passa une main sur le visage ; le sort semblait jouer contre lui ses derniers temps…Il n'aurait décidément jamais cette tranquille baignade avec Kate…Non, il avait fallu qu'ils trouvent ces fichus corps au fond de l'eau et cette fichue mallette qui avait été, Dieu sait bien, l'objet de tous les désirs…

- Sawyer !

L'interpellé se releva d'un bond avant de faire signe de la main à Jack et Kate qui couraient vers lui, suivis d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, notamment le petit Walt. Un sentiment de compassion saisit le cœur du jeune homme, alors qu'il regardait l'enfant courir, une expression de totale interrogation sur le visage. Il devait l'empêcher de voir ça… Ce n'était pas de la compassion mais plutôt de la pitié ; les courtes discussions qu'ils avaient pu entretenir à deux lui avait appris que l'enfant avait perdu sa mère quelques jours avant son départ en avion, ce qui était déjà suffisant. Le temps de réfléchir à la situation, Sawyer ne vit pas Jack passer à coté de lui, bouche bée pour se précipiter sur le corps sans vie de Michael.

- Depuis quand est-il ici ? demanda le médecin en observant minutieusement le visage de Michael.

Sawyer ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question, il se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers Walt avant de le prendre brusquement par les épaules pour l'emmener loin du cadavre.

- A peine quelques minutes, répondit Kate à sa place. Sawyer m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un sur les rochers, continua-t-elle ne sachant si c'était une bonne idée de le signaler.

- Il a vu quelqu'un ? répéta Jack en murmurant. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les causes du décès mais en tout cas, aucune blessure externe, aucune trace de coup quelconque… Par contre, ses pupilles sont rétractées, ce qui me paraît bizarre…

Derrière les deux personnes, les autres rescapés observait Michael avec effroi mais aussi avec curiosité. Peut-être la perte d'une vie aurait pu les effrayé mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et certainement pas la dernière car, tout comme Rousseau, aucune personne n'était sortie vivante de cette mystérieuse île et ce n'était pas sur le point d'arriver, vu que le seul échappatoire qu'ils avaient trouvés venait de partir en miettes.

- Il faut le ramener aux cavernes, dit Jack après un moment de silence. On fera une cérémonie d'adieux si vous le voulez mais après que je l'ai examiné…

En silence, la foule se redirigea vers les cavernes, alors que Kate observait au loin Sawyer et Walt discuter sans doute de se qu'il venait de se produire.

* * *

La magnifique journée qui avait commencé lors de cette macabre découverte se poursuivit jusqu'en fin d'après midi, où l'habituelle pluie tropicale arrosa de ces flots une bonne partie de la forêt. Car à l'autre bout de l'île, une dizaine de personnes lutaient encore pour survivre. Parmi ces personnes, la plupart avaient perdu espoir et c'étaient enfermées dans un bunker, à l'abri des dangers extérieurs alors que d'autres, plus par désespoir que par courage, s'étaient aventurés dans la jungle croyant encore pouvoir trouver quelqu'un capable de les aider. Les autres pensaient que c'était peine perdue ; ils avaient torts. C'était bien eux qui étaient en danger. A peine les autres partis qu'une comptine maladroite, chantée par ce qui semblait être des enfants, retentit à travers les parois métallique du bunker souterrain. L'endroit était espacé et pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes au maximum. Cela semblait être les restes d'un ancien laboratoire dans lequel des expériences auraient mal tournées. Une chose était sûre : ce lieu avait été habité auparavant car s'ils en croyaient les documents trouvés dans des tiroirs fouillés, des scientifiques testaient des expérimentations sur l'île. 

Mais ils ignoraient quelles étaient ces « expérimentations » et le but recherché. Ce qu'ils ignoraient aussi, c'était qu'un même bunker se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île et tentait en vain d'être ouvert par Locke.

Locke qui s'isolait de plus en plus du groupe pour passer de longues heures à observer cette chose enterrée sous terre, cherchant un moyen quelconque de l'ouvrir. Cependant, malgré sa détermination, l'issue restait introuvable, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ce dont il doutait ; et ça, n'importe qui sur l'île aurait pu l'affirmer, c'est que la vie allait bel et bien changer sur l'île.

Il arrivera bientôt un moment où l'union ne fera plus la force mais ça, seule Rousseau semblait l'avoir compris, le tout étant que tout le monde l'accepte…

* * *

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Sayid en voyant Jack sortir d'un endroit entouré de bâches. 

- Oui et je suis presque certain de la cause de décès, acquiesça le médecin d'un air déterminé. Du poison…

Sayid, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

- Empoisonné ? Ce n'était pas à cause de ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Kate vienne sur le bateau ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Kate, elle n'a strictement rien à voir là-dedans…

- Tu as une preuve ? Tu ignores ce dont cette femme est capable, si ça tombe, c'est une folle à lier dangereuse et mesquine…

- J'ai dit que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué mais je n'ai jamais nié que c'était une folle à lier dangereuse et mesquine…

Les deux hommes se turent, réfléchissant tout deux à la situation. Le regard de Sayid croisa celui de Walt qui caressait inlassablement le pelage beige de Vince.

- Il sait ? demanda l'irakien.

- Oui, Sawyer le lui a dit…

- C'est triste de perdre ses parents à cet âge…

- Oui, il est clair que ça aura des conséquences négatives pour le restant de ses jours…

- Qui va s'occuper de lui ?

- Je sais pas…Encore faudrait-il qu'on sorte de ce pétrin… En ce qui concerne la mort de Michael, on lui a bel et bien injecté quelque chose dans le sang, reprit Jack.

- Injecté ? Attends…Des seringues ça ne se trouvent pas à tout les coins de rues… Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît qui a fait le coup ?

- C'est possible, en effet, mais peu probable…

- Oui peut-être mais si quelqu'un parmi nous peut devenir dangereux, il faudrait mettre les autres au courant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que si quelqu'un est susceptible d'avoir fait le coup, il faudra prévenir tout le monde pour…plus de sûreté.

- Oui mais imagine tout ce que cela engendrerait…Non seulement on ne pourra plus avoir confiance en personne…

- Je n'ai confiance en personne, coupa Sayid. Plus maintenant.

-… mais en plus s'il se passe quelque chose dans laquelle tu es impliqué, malgré ton innocence, tu seras coupable…

- Jack, c'est fini la civilisation… Tu crois vraiment que l'on va perdre notre temps à discuter de qui a fait quoi bien gentiment ? Non, Michael n'était qu'une victime de plus, il y en aura d'autre, crois-moi… Et quand les gens auront compris ça, essaye toujours de les calmer…

- Je ferais ce que je juge bon de faire, répondit Jack.

- J'en ferais de même, assura Sayid.

Le médecin dévisagea quelques secondes son interlocuteur avant que celui-ci s'en retourne à ses occupations.

* * *

Walt regardait les deux hommes en pleine conversation, s'étant rendu compte que ceux-ci parlait de son père. Mais quand son nom fit apparition dans leur dialogue, le garçon reporta son attention sur Vince, ne voulant pas être surpris à écouter aux portes. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant : du chagrin, certainement, mais aussi du regret. Le regret de ne pas avoir passer assez de temps avec lui, de lui avoir dit des atrocités qu'il n'avait pensé une seule seconde… 

S'il n'avait pas brûlé le premier radeau… Ils seraient partis depuis longtemps déjà et auraient sans doute trouvé des secours. Ils auraient quitté l'île à tout jamais et auraient vécus ensemble, entre père et fils. Et il ne serait pas mort…

- Tu vois Vince, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort, dit le petit garçon à l'adresse de son chien. Il savait que le chien ne le comprenait pas, mais il se sentait soulagé d'un certain poids en se confiant à son ami à quatre pattes.

Walt entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui mais ne sembla propice à tourner la tête pour vérifier l'identité de l'inconnu. L'homme – ou la femme – vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- Ca va ? demanda la voix rauque.

Walt se retourna vers Sawyer et vit que celui-ci observait le feu de camp danser au milieu des cavernes.

- Oui, répondit Walt.

- Non, ça va pas…

- Alors pourquoi vous posez la question ? répliqua Walt d'un ton cinglant.

- Par politesse, répondit Sawyer. Je sais ce que tu ressens…

- Mon père disait que vous n'aviez aucun sentiment, donc vous savez pas…

- C'était quand il croyait que c'était moi qui l'avait empoisonné donc il n'en pensait pas un mot, répliqua le jeune homme légèrement offensé.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui l'a dit.

- Ha oui ? Et qui d'autre ?

- Kate, Jack, Sayid, …

- Ca va, ça va, l'arrêta Sawyer. T'as gagné…

- Vous aussi vos parents sont morts ?

- Oui, il y bien longtemps… J'avais 8 ans la nuit de leur décès mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…Ca s'oublie pas ce genre de truc…

- Comment ils sont morts ? demanda Walt intrigué. Ils sont morts en même temps ?

- Non, pas tout à fait. Et bien ils se sont disputés et là, mon père s'est énervé et a tué ma mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête sous mes yeux…

- Mes parents non plus ne s'aimaient pas, renchérit Walt. J'ai seulement connu mon père il y a deux semaines…

- Mouais, dit Sawyer en hochant la tête. C'est triste mais c'est pas pour ça que la vie s'arrête. Maintenant t'es encore jeune mais une fois qu'on aura quitté l'île, tu trouvera une femme, t'auras un bébé et tu vivras heureux le restant de tes jours…

- Alors vous croyez qu'ils vont nous retrouvés ? demanda Walt, une vague d'espoir dans la voix.

Sawyer fixa Walt droit dans les yeux avant de sourire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune garçon. Celui-ci le regarda partir et trouva tout de même la force de sourire malgré la situation.

- Ouais et apparemment, je suis le seul optimiste sur cette fichue île, lança Sawyer au-dessus de son épaule avant de disparaître à travers les bâches d'un endroit isolé.

Le sourire de Walt s'effaça presque aussitôt qu'il le vit disparaître. Les rares discutions qu'il avait entretenue avec Sawyer s'étaient toujours montrées bénéfiques. Bénéfique dans le sens où il en apprenait plus sur l'homme et lui donnait l'impression de s'être fait un nouvel ami. Il passa le reste de la soirée à penser à son père avant de s'endormir à lueur des flammes orangées du feu de camp.

* * *

Après la discussion avec Sayid, Jack retourna près du corps de Michael dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la cause du décès de celui-ci. Sur le coup du mort, on pouvait en effet observer un point rouge, signe d'une piqûre à la seringue, rien de très mystérieux là-dedans. Il savait que Sun avait empoisonné Michael par accident, ce que tout le monde ignorait excepté Kate et lui-même. Mais jamais Sun n'aurait empoisonné Michael malgré l'étrange relation qui liait ces deux-là. De l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Certes Sun avait un mari mais Jack avait l'étrange impression que si celui-ci disparaissait, leur relation changerait certainement. Jack sourit face à son comportement, il examinait un corps et tout à coup, il se retrouvait à réfléchir sur les relations amoureuses qui unissaient les gens… Il abandonna bien vite ce sourire niait lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la tente. Sawyer. Justement, Jack avait quelques questions à lui poser… 

- Tu tombes bien, dit-il sèchement au nouveau venu.

- J'ai la légère impression que je vais devoir répondre à une interview morbide…

- Bien vu… Kate m'a dit que tu avais vu quelqu'un juste avant de trouver le cadavre, alors ?

- Affirmatif mais c'était qu'une illusion. Je peux voir votre badge chérif ? ajouta-t-il ironiquement après quelques secondes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était une illusion ?

- Tu sais, quand tu vois une étrange petite fille au bord de l'eau, quand tu fermes une seule seconde les yeux et que cette fillette a disparu, à moins d'être en plein film d'horreur, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être…

- Ou alors tu es myope, proposa Jack. Peut-être qu'en faisant un test…

- Va te faire foutre ! Michael était pas là quand la fille est apparue, c'est seulement après qu'elle soit partie qu'il était là. Et puis il n'y avait aucune trace sur cette partie de la plage… Il serait venu comment ? Dans une soucoupe volante ?

Jack resta silencieux ne prenant pas compte des remarques ironiques du jeune homme qui semblait inquiet malgré lui.

- Et comment il est mort, docteur ?

- Empoisonné, enfin, c'est ce que je pense…

Sawyer sembla surpris par la nouvelle ; visiblement, il pensait à la même chose que lui.

- C'est pas moi, dit tout de suite Sawyer. J'ai jamais empoisonné personne.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi…

- Parce qu'on a la fâcheuse habitude de m'accuser à tors et à travers dès qu'il se passe un truc bizarre…

- Peut-être parce que tu fais tout pour en persuader les gens, répliqua Jack agacé.

- Ha ouais ?

- Les inhalateurs de Shannon par exemple. Tu as préféré qu'on te torture plutôt de nous dire la vérité, ce qui nous aurait simplifié la tâche…

- No comment, toubib…

- Maintenant je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici?

- Voir Michael, j'ai plus le droit ?

Jack resta une nouvelle fois silencieux ce qui fit sourire Sawyer. Celui-ci s'assit à coté du brancard et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans diverses pensées. Jack en revanche se leva et sortit de la tente, ne supportant toujours pas se retrouver seul à seul avec Sawyer. Ainsi donc il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu des « hallucinations ». Pourtant, il avait arrêté de voir le fantôme de son père après la découverte des cavernes. Peut-être que c'était justement le but de celui-ci ? Lui indiquer l'emplacement de la source ?

Ce jour-là, Jack avait remit le coup sur le dos de la fatigue, bien qu'étant persuader d'avoir vu son père dont il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le corps… Mais la raison qui énervait encore plus Jack, c'était que Sawyer et Kate se soient retrouvés ensemble sur la plage et que, d'après leur récit, ils étaient sur le point de se baigner. Qui sait comment cela aurait pu finir… Tandis qu'une vague de jalousie s'emparait de lui, il ne remarqua pas Kate lui faire signe de la rejoindre autour du feu. Il continua donc sa route vers son abri, dans un état profond de fatigue.

- Jack! Appela Kate.

L'interpellé se retourna vivement et la rejoignit, voyant que celle-ci l'attendait assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Il ne demanda rien et lâcha son sac à terre, avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda la fugitive une fois qu'il fut installé.

Jack s'était intérieurement préparé à cette question. A vrai dire, les gens ne lui parlaient que pour avoir des nouvelles de Michael ou pour un quelconque problème de santé.

- Empoisonné, on sait toujours pas comment il est arrivé là ni pourquoi…

- Oui, je sais, répondit Kate avec une certaine hésitation. Tu as parlé à Sawyer ?

Jack soupira presque en entendant son nom mais s'abstint de commentaire.

- Oui… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé exactement et il a répondu sans trop faire d'histoire, je ne me plaint pas de ce coté là…

- Ha…Et Walt ?

- Il réagit comme tout enfant ayant perdu un parent, la solitude…

- Oui, c'est triste, commenta Kate. Et qui va s'occuper de lui ?

- Je sais pas, ce n'est pas à nous de régler ça, dit Jack d'un air las en observant les flammes orangées projeter leurs lueur aux alentours. Kate se tut et sortit de son sac une petite bouteille de whisky qu'elle ne tarda d'ouvrir. Jack la regarda boire une gorgée avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Il sourit et lui prit la bouteille des mains et y bu une gorgée à son tour.

- Faut oublier ça, dit Kate en le regardant boire. Il est mort et on n'y peut rien.

- Et boire ne ramènera pas les gens à la vie, signala Jack.

- Je sais… Tu es fatigué toi…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mmh, en temps normal tu m'aurais dit « faut pas gaspiller de l'alcool, on en a besoin pour soigner les blessures » ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de l'imiter.

- Belle imitation, dit Jack en souriant avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Sayid pense que c'est toi qui a fait le coup…

- De quoi ? s'étonna Kate. Attends, il crois que c'est moi qui ai tué Michael, c'est ça ? Comment… Franchement, tu me crois capable d'avoir fait une telle chose ?

- Non pas moi, Sayid…

- Et bien il peut parler lui, après ce qu'il a fait à Sawyer ! C'est vrai et puis, réfléchis… C'est impossible, c'est moi qui ai découvert le corps et… Il n'y avait aucune trace de pas alors comment j'aurais pu l'apporter ? Et puis je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir… J'étais avec Sawyer ! Tu peux lui demander…

Jack garda son sourire devant l'obstination de la jeune femme.

- Et ça te fait rire ? ajouta-t-elle en le voyant.

- Je te laisse, je suis tellement crevé que je m'endormirais à t'écouter parler, dit-il en se levant, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait la fugitive. Il déposa la bouteille à coté de Kate et s'en alla en direction de sa tente, la laissant seule devant le feu.

* * *

Alors que le noir total venait de tomber sur le camp entier, le faible grésillement du feu rendait l'endroit encore plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'avait été les dernières nuits. Car celui qui avait le malheur de se réveiller en pleine nuit, était confronté aux bruits inquiétants qui s'élevaient de la forêt. D'autant plus qu'avec un mort sous les bras, la situation ne s'améliorait guère. 

Alors que certains ronflements s'élevaient des endroits entourés de bâches, d'autres personnes ne trouvèrent le sommeil. Sun, notamment. Ce n'était pas la mort de Michael qui l'empêchait de dormir mais quelque chose d'autre dont elle était incapable de déterminé le nom. Peut-être la peur.

Jin s'agita à coté d'elle et grogna dans son sommeil, signe qu'il rêvait sûrement. Elle le regarda un instant puis s'entoura les genoux de ses bras. Elle frissonna non pas de froid mais de peur. L'idée que le sort de Michael et Boone puisse atteindre n'importe lequel d'entre-eux lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans l'un de ces films d'horreur américains, où tout le monde tremble en attendant la prochaine victime.

Elle compta se recoucher mais quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur de l'un des abris, attirant immédiatement l'attention de la coréenne. C'était plus précisément à cet endroit que se trouvait le cadavre de Michael. Ayant la ferme intention d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, elle se leva silencieusement afin d'éviter de réveiller son mari qui avait repris un sommeil paisible.

Dans le noir et à pieds nus, il était difficile de ne pas se prendre la cheville dans un des nombreux trous jonchant le sol caverneux. Mais quelques mètres avant d'arriver à destination, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si ce n'était pas l'un des leurs ? Et c'était l'un des Autres, tant craints ? Et si cette personne, présente dans la tente avait des intentions malsaines ?

Tout compte fait, elle risquait moins en retournant se coucher, faisant comme rien n'avait eu lieu…Mais si demain lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, une autre personne aurait perdu la vie ? Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un, c'était la solution la plus prudente…

Mais si c'était simplement un animal ? Elle se souvenait que, lors des premiers jours sur l'île, les sangliers étaient attirés par les corps des victimes. Elle parcourut donc les quelques mètres la séparant de l'abri. Arrivée en face, elle hésita un instant et tira d'un coup sec la bâche qui cachait l'entrée…

Avec un certain soulagement, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucun animal, aucun être humain, juste un corps recouvert par un drap blanc taché par endroit. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle agissait ainsi ; peut-être pour revoir une dernière fois le visage du noir, mais elle retira le drap de la tête du mort. Vu de cette manière, on aurait cru qu'il dormait à la différence qu'il ne respirait plus. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à ce visage paisible qui reposait en paix.

Toujours attentive au moindre bruit, elle resta là, l'observant toujours, comme si elle espérait le voir de nouveau bouger… Vœux réalisé. Les yeux de Michael s'ouvrirent brusquement et Sun, n'ayant pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, poussa un cri strident qui se répercuta à travers les parois rocheuses des cavernes. Doucement, le mort releva la tête pour observer l'asiatique qui criait toujours, des larmes coulant maintenant sur son visage pâle, et murmura :

- Ce n'est que le commencement…

Sun ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, tomba à genoux sur le sol rocailleux alors que des personnes se précipitait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix de Jack au-dessus de tout le vacarme qui emplissait maintenant la tente.

A terre, le corps tremblant et le visage couvert de larmes, la coréenne resta silencieuse, le regard apeuré comme si elle avait vu un monstre. Jin ne tarda de faire son entrée et se précipita sur sa femme qui continuait de fixer les draps recouvrant le corps de son ancien ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sun ? redemanda Jack avec douceur.

- Je… Il était là… Il m'a parlé… expliqua celle-ci entre deux sanglots.

- Michael ? Michael t'as parlé ? Sun il est mort, c'est impossible, tenta de la rassurer le médecin.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé ! s'écria l'asiatique. Et je n'ai pas eu d'hallucination, je ne suis pas encore folle !

- Il ne s'agit pas de folie, Sun, mais de fatigue. Tu es choquée et l'obscurité n'arrange rien à ça… Tu as du t'assoupir ou que sais-je…

- Je ne… Quand allez-vous vous décider à me croire ? Il m'a dit que ce n'était que le commencement, ça signifie qu'il y en aura d'autre !

Jin ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait ; il se contentait de maintenir sa femme contre lui, dans l'espoir de la calmer.

- Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai cru…

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit à l'extérieur de l'abri. Un cri de femme auquel tout le monde réagit en sortant à vive allure de la tente, laissant le couple coréen sur place.

D'autres personnes étaient déjà rassemblées autours de ce qui semblait être l'origine du hurlement. La plupart des nouveaux arrivants n'eurent pas besoin de se frayer un passage à travers la foule : lentement, une flaque de sang se répandait sur le sol, faisant écarter les gens se trouvant à proximité. Au milieu de tout le brouhaha se trouvait une femme en pleurs sur le corps de ce qui semblait son ami. Jack ne connaissait aucune des deux personnes mais se précipita immédiatement sur elles, sans doute pour prendre le pouls du blessé. La raison de la présence de sang était due au fait que la victime avait la gorge tranchée ainsi que de multiples taches rouges sur les vêtements.

- Il est mort, diagnostiqua le médecin même si presque tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il en était.


End file.
